


【浩珉】美孚根斯堡与白田珍宝金

by Gevjon2618



Category: 206218
Genre: M/M, tvxq - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevjon2618/pseuds/Gevjon2618





	【浩珉】美孚根斯堡与白田珍宝金

【浩珉】美孚根斯堡与白田珍宝金

旧文混更，以前在微博上发过。  
极地心理医生x自然地理博士 平行世界  
——--------------------------------——

1.  
他收到一封写在毛皮制品上的信。

“今天天晴，路上看到的冰原扰动现象，幅度一米左右，忙着赶路没有细看形成原因究竟是地震液化还是末次冰期地层挤压。说句题外话末次冰期单听名字还觉得挺浪漫，浅灰绿色的湖相层和砾石交错带的边界像一条长蕾丝花边，我想如果你的衣领也是蕾丝的我一定会嘲笑你半年。  
我敲了一块冰想要送给你，我希望你喜欢，不喜欢也没关系。我会带着那块冰直到它化成一摊水，因此我今天冻得要死全是因为你。该死，你为什么去了一个到处都是冰的鬼地方？  
嗯不过还好的是，我马上就来找你了。定位系统出人意料的好用，我也还算吃好喝好，除了昨天有点发烧，很早睡下了。昨天晚上的梦里除了星星还有你。”

“我永远爱你。”

邮差走的时候刚刚过午，天就又黑下来。他打开台灯把毛皮小心卷好，和之前的树皮白纸棉麻编织物甚至半截网兜放在一个抽屉里。  
他不太确定他的爱人在自然地理博士之余是否还是个巫师，虽然这二者之间的界线并没有想象中的那么明显，至少他的爱人把巫师喜欢抓住个什么东西就开始鬼画符这点学了十成像。  
于是他在他那一抽屉里翻翻找找，从一大堆土地剖面和植物写生中找到了他的画像。他被画在一张干净的白纸上，这幅画的作者还由于不情不愿在旁边碎碎叨叨补充一行字。  
“我的河流下切剖面只好因此搬家。”  
他就笑起来，他笑起来其实很温柔的，眉眼都舒展了。

他是北极圈内的一名心理医生，工作是开导在极夜中情绪崩溃的人。但是拿他的话来说他大多数时候只是在听身材高大却意外脆弱沮丧的北欧人讲故事，高个子们把自己蜷缩在他诊所的小沙发里，衷心称赞他的奶茶比当地的好喝。  
“奶茶的产地是中国香港。”  
“喔，”高个子若有所思，“遥远的东方。”  
他检查了一遍窗户和暖气，然后懒洋洋地在另一张沙发上坐了下来。  
“也不是很远的。”

“你很喜欢那里？”高个子的毛病似乎是在黑夜里找不到人搭话，因此每次到他的诊所来都显得比平时活泼许多。  
“我在那里住过一段时间。”他看着从未走出过北极圈的男人诚实地露出孩子一般憧憬的神情，于是他拿出香港的照片给男人看。  
“这是你的爱人吗，郑？”高个子指着照片里随便一个人笑嘻嘻地问，他瞥一眼跟着笑了起来。  
“不是的，那是我当时的同事。”  
“这是你的爱人吗？”高个子换了一个人。  
“呀你怎么回事，这是我的妹妹！”  
“那这个呢？”高个子还在不死心地挣扎。  
他看着高个子的手指在一张夜景照片上有些迟疑地画圈，照片中的两个人虚掉了，凑近看可以勉强看到其中一个是他，正看着他身边另一个青年吃着小丸子烫得眯起眼睛。  
“这个啊...”他看着照片上的人，像是回到了温热潮湿的久违夏天。“他以前是，现在也就快是了。”  
于是得到确切结果的高个子礼貌地结束这场起源玩笑的关于私事的窥探，“有趣。”  
“啊对，下周别来了，我歇业一周。”  
“怎么的呢？”高个子刚刚问完就反应过来，一副知道了什么惊天秘密的样子压低了声音神神秘秘地冲着他挤眉弄眼，“你未来的爱人要来找你了。”

2.  
自然地理学博士来得比他计划的要早几天，他收到第六封信的寒冷傍晚又听到敲门声。  
“明天的信。”门口的青年比他印象中的模样要苍白些，看到他的瞬间在毛绒绒的大衣领子里露出如释重负的笑意。  
他不记得门外空旷无声的黑暗中他带着怎样的表情紧紧拥抱了他失而复得的爱人。  
但是他听到地下冰河咔嚓咔嚓推搡着温柔地移动，他耳边吹过一缕干冷的风。

青年人从进入他的房子就开始四处打量，他拉着青年还有些冰凉的手急匆匆地去打开衣柜。  
“喏，都是你以前的尺码，怕你没带够厚的。”青年看着被细心挂好的大半个衣柜的新衣服，显然衣柜主人常穿的几件被挤到了角落里。他愣了半天转过头去看着衣柜主人:“我来科考路过你这里，过两天还要走的啊。”  
“噢...也没关系。”青年人看着他把头低下去，顿了一会儿又努力笑眯眯地揉了揉自己的脖子。  
“总之昌珉在我这儿的这段时间可不能出问题了。”他忙着去倒开水冲奶茶，于是穿着拖鞋从一个地方转去另一个地方，有些紧张地忙得不可开交。昌珉坐在沙发上注视着他，当他回头的时候总能够收获到一个极其温和的笑容。  
“出野外的时候偶尔也会想到你，”昌珉接过他手里新买的小鹿杯子，暖手的同时低着头轻轻嘬了一口滚烫的奶茶，“有个学生和你当年一样，留着有点长的头发，被人动了他罗盘凶起来像头小老虎。”  
“呀，真是...”他笑了半天觉得说什么话都显得多余，好在昌珉及时地说那我先去洗澡，他才赶紧去找好他新买的睡衣，调高了热水器的水温。  
他在给昌珉擦干头发之后才顾得上自己洗澡，浴室里的热气还粘在镜子上，他在不太真切的温度中恍惚地冲洗着自己的身体。  
他认真地想，那些信原来都是昌珉写的吗？

他被浴室的水蒸气推出来的时候脸还有点红，走到卧室的时候才看到昌珉在床上半眯着眼睛，手指灵活地伸进裤子里。  
他觉得进退两难了。昌珉抬眼看着他在门口，手上动作也没停，露出个他记忆深处的粲然笑意，然后时隔多年又第一次喊了他的名字。  
昌珉说郑允浩啊，我们做吧。  
他鬼使神差一般靠了上去，沈昌珉拉着他的手往自己的后穴探，当他的手指尖沿着臀缝触碰到沈昌珉身后格外紧致的软肉时，他们两个人均是一颤，然后额头相抵笑了起来。  
“这么多年都为我守身如玉呀？”他被面前这具熟悉的身体唤醒着记忆，仿佛他们俩昨天还坐在旺角的出租屋里懊恼又弄脏了两张床单，盛夏的海风从港口穿过大街小巷钻进了他们的窗子。  
“你话真的很多。”昌珉红着脸伸手关了小台灯，扬起脖子去索要一个吻。

我再次拥有你了。

这次的扩张做得异常缓慢，他一点一点开拓那个曾被他顶弄得酥软的小穴。倒是昌珉先没了耐心，摇晃着腰要往后坐，手伸到后面去要捉住他只在穴口慢慢抚按的手指。他抽出手指在昌珉的屁股上拍了一巴掌，但昌珉抖了一下之后继续不耐地磨蹭着他。于是他在黑暗中忍不住咬了一口昌珉的后颈，感受到身前的身体因吃痛而有了片刻的僵硬时，才满足地顺着光裸的脊梁吻了下去。  
“慌什么，忘了第一次被我按着操的时候痛成什么样子？”  
昌珉没说话，扭过头来要和他亲吻，他把人吻得忍不住轻哼出声时才握着昌珉的屁股把自己早就硬到痛的一整根缓慢地埋进昌珉的身体里面。  
昌珉哑着嗓子满足地长叹了一口气，而他听见自己甚至有闲心脱口而出一句我好想你。  
昌珉没有多说别的话，快乐到极点和流出眼泪的时候都在轻轻地喊着他的名字，郑允浩，郑允浩。  
郑允浩啊。

3.  
住过两天之后他说带昌珉去看极光，他们下午就去坐缆车上山。  
昌珉坐在他的对面，戴着他的毛手套，怀里抱着一个相机，他自己脚边睡着一个三脚架。  
“冷吗？”  
“还好。”  
“这里冬天还行，不会特别冻。”  
“嗯，因为北大西洋暖流。”  
他点点头，又转过去看着缆车外只剩下一些微光的巨大冰斗发呆。  
缆车上行很慢，昌珉和他一人守着一边的窗子陷入沉默。于是他在窗子上画画，在他刚刚完成的小人脸上看似涂画实际写上昌珉的名字。  
然后他仿佛被吓到一般冲着玻璃哈一口气，拿手抹掉了他的杰作。  
他手心里有点湿凉，缆车停了下来。

他们站在山上的平地，迎头而来的是凛冽的夜风。  
“预测说极光还有一个小时，”他把手机又扔回大衣的某一个兜里，“说点暖和的事吧。”  
昌珉看他一眼，然后脸冲着黑暗中的冰川平静地开始叙述。  
“和郑允浩在一起那年遇到香港最热的夏天，我十七岁，他十九，我们大学一年级。”  
在他身边的时候昌珉止不住会去回忆以前在香港合租或者说同居的那些夏天。半夜热的睡不着的时候他们打开房东家那台破电视机听歌，夜半节目放的歌多半凄惨，他们跟着电视里的歌星一起唱歌，只穿着一条短裤站在逼仄的小公寓窗户口看着远处还卖炸小丸子的夜市。  
“那几年的香港真的好热，后来我觉得真实原因其实是我们的奖学金被全部用来买润滑液和避孕套，大学四年我们从来没有想过要买个空调。”  
他站在冰天雪地里忍不住笑起来，三脚架在冰面上轻轻地磕了一下发出响声。

“后来我们毕业就分手了，因为我说郑允浩你怎么不去你的北欧住一辈子，所以你就到这个该死的地方来了。”  
“我讨厌这里，这里真冷，一冷我就会想起那些热得要死的夏天。”

极光要来了，他已经看到远处的天际有发白的光亮。  
“我去过Ingraham Trail，就是你走后的第二年跟项目被派去加拿大看极光。那条路的尽头有个钻石矿，我们一路整理着资料顺着走下去，我突然就蹲在地上哭，”昌珉低着头吸吸鼻子，“眼泪都冻上了，真丢脸。”  
他走过去拉住昌珉的手，迟疑了一下没有把他带进怀里，于是昌珉自嘲地笑一笑，“我那时候觉得，我的每一件美好的第一次，都应该和你一起经历。”  
“我第一次看极光不是和你在一起的，所以我也没什么兴趣看这次的了。”  
“高能带电粒子流和高层大气碰撞激发产生光芒，在我的余生里也许会看到更多，”昌珉从他的手中抽出手，“反正就是个漂亮的物理现象。”

“它和你一样，不特别了。”

在他们头顶，极光无比绚丽地发光，然后以更快的速度枯死。  
一直到极光结束沈昌珉的相机仍旧挂在胸口，他过来抱住昌珉冻僵的肩膀，脑袋抵着他的脖子轻轻问他，想去喝一杯吗。

4.  
只有酿酒厂门口的酒馆还开着，他们穿过几个颇有些买醉意思的北欧人缩进了角落里。  
酒精把他们的四肢百骸都打开，浸泡在让人犯懒的温热暖气里，于是他们喝酒的速度也慢下来。  
“我明天就要走了。”昌珉把酒杯贴在嘴边。  
“我看了你的车票。”他点点头表示已经知晓，于是他们轻轻地碰杯。

“很多时候我并不知道你是怎么想的，昌珉，”他沉默了一会儿开始挠挠头组织语言，“我没有怪你的意思。我想和你和好，好得和我们最开始在一起的时候一样。”  
昌珉抬头看他一眼，用几乎微不可见的幅度摇了摇头。  
他当然看到了，并因此叹一口气。  
“你给我的第一封信说看到了有七个层理带的露头切面，让我确定那个来问我地址的电话真的不是在做梦。”

“我做过太多次和你有关的梦了，所以习惯性的认为那都不是真的。”

“好了，我记得那个时候学校老是带我们出去出野外，”昌珉显然是想要转移话题，这个气氛让他快要坐不住，仿佛被裹挟在香港的地下铁，温热湿润的铁锈气息催促着他赶紧将自身撕扯得血肉模糊，“每次你都会跟着一起去，那次去太平山考察也跟着。叫你吃东西非说给我留着，结果低血糖差点晕倒还让同学们帮忙，丢死人了，回去还怪我，非缠着我做了一个星期的饭给你送到你们专业，搞得你们专业那些女生一看我就喊你名字。”

昌珉在说的时候他就认真地看着昌珉，等昌珉说完一件事再睁着一双澄澈的黑眼继续他的发言。  
“你给我的第二封信说看到别人钓鱼，给我寄了个网兜，收到之后我都在笑，那实在是有点小，不过我拿去试了试，如果想要捉住一条小鱼的话确实非常有用。”  
“我记得我们第一次逛街是去花园街，离住的地方还蛮近。”昌珉也不认输地继续说着自己的故事，“那天下午下了太阳雨，你举着伞站在下雨和不下雨的边界上喊我的名字，你说昌珉呀穿什么衣服都好看。那个时候我就是个光吃肉不长身体的骨头架子，你说不是的昌珉这样叫身材好，回家换衣服的时候你还惦记这件事让我摸你软乎乎的肚子，然后我们做爱。新衣服忘记剪商标，你陪我去上周末的地图学理论课，整节课都在拿手挠后腰，后来脱了衣服看都红了，那天下午我亲你的痒处十二次，你的后腰很美。”  
“第三封信你画了我的样子，我很诧异你把我的长相记得那么清楚，说老实话我真的很开心。”  
“你走的那天我在机场坐了一整天。那时我在想你会不会恨我没有亲眼看着你过安检？我看到你发短信跟我说你要起飞了，那个时候我在机场看向巨大落地窗外，希望看到随便一架飞机从我身边飞起，那样我就可以安慰自己你在那上面，我好歹还是来送你了。可是我等了一天，从天色刚亮到又重新恢复到一片漆黑，没有飞机经过我，我再也看不到你了。”  
“第四封信你说永远爱我。”

“放过我吧，郑允浩，”昌珉终于露出了悲伤的表情，而桌对面的人只是看着昌珉，昌珉躲过他的目光把面前的酒一饮而尽。  
“所以，你到底在顾虑什么？”

我是这样快乐又不堪地爱着你不是吗。  
放过我吧。  
而昌珉最后只是说，“没事，我们回去做爱。”

5.  
在黑夜里走的时候昌珉问他还记不记得以前他们跟着电视学过的歌，他说还记得一些的。  
昌珉就没再理他，走在前面自顾自地冲着一片黑色的虚无哼唱起来。

“世间千千万万人未明白我  
替这位空想家惊讶  
孤单真的不可怕能让我画满花  
还未算是那么差  
让那恐龙成群行过台面  
衣柜里面藏着花园  
心仪男孩长驻于身边”

他看到昌珉克制不住地发抖，于是自然而然地把人揽进怀里。昌珉扭头看着他只是笑，“还记得这首歌的名字吗？”  
“黄色大门。”  
“不是的，明明是少女的祈祷。”昌珉睁着一双鹿眼盯着他，他坦然地和昌珉对视。  
“你第一次唱少女的祈祷那首歌的时候是在下午，太阳光照进来，你上半身没穿衣服，脖子上还被我弄得通红，对面建筑的影子挡住了你的一对锁骨。我去楼下买了冰镇啤酒上来，你特别开心地站在椅子上吹风扇，冲着远处街上来来往往的人大声喊那首歌的歌词。你喊的是‘为了他不懂都敢祷告，唯求与他车厢中可抵达未来，到车毁都不放开’，喊完赶紧跳下来，我接住你的时候你咬我的鼻尖，也是现在这样盯着我，我记得。”  
“我要亲你，你说我是被旺角的热岛效应冲昏了头脑，我记得。”  
“那个时候你最喜欢的歌是黄色大门，但是你只唱过一次。你一边唱一边哭，那天晚上我就安安静静躺在床上听着你哭，一晚上没有睡，第二天起来洗漱完也没忍心叫你起来分别，就赶飞机到了这里，我也记得。”  
“那么多年了，歌词忘了不少，你的事情幸好都还记得。”

回应他的是昌珉的一声叹息，昌珉推开他，被夜风重新裹成一颗看起来脆弱易碎实际极其强韧的蛹。除非他拿着大剪刀一点一点让昌珉肝肠寸断，不然昌珉坚不可摧。  
他从不会拿起那把剪刀，他总是那样乐观地认为。

6.  
当他反锁好房门的时候昌珉关上灯近乎疯狂地缠上来啃咬他的下唇，他被撞在门上一声闷响，然后迅速地反应过来转而搂紧昌珉的腰托着他的屁股往自己腰间压。  
他们的性器隔着裤子摩擦着彼此，在昌珉因为动情而放开他的口齿把脸贴向他的脖颈有点毛躁地又舔又咬的时候，他解开昌珉的皮带把手伸进裤子里隔着内裤轻轻安抚逐渐涨起来的柱体。  
因此昌珉卸了力有些痛苦又快乐地闷哼一声，他让昌珉就那样吊在自己身上，箍着他的两条腿一起慢慢躺倒在被子里。  
“你现在动作真的很轻，总让我觉得你功能退化。”被撩拨起来的昌珉不满他重逢以后总是过分谨慎地轻手轻脚，他还是慢吞吞地脱掉自己和昌珉的衣服，甚至有闲心对齐折好昌珉那条牛仔裤。  
然后他和昌珉接吻，一手轻轻柔柔地在昌珉的铃口打转画圈，另一只手若无其事地在腰际抚摸摩擦，像是游刃有余地料理一只炸了毛的猫。  
昌珉果然不由自主地把腰往他怀里送，难耐地伸腿磨蹭他的小腿，因为接吻而闭上的双眼此刻也睁开，带着欲望和嗔怪的水汽瞪着他。  
他露出笑意，丝毫不沉于情色反而几乎虔诚地舔掉昌珉额角的汗，温柔地看着微光中因为他的一举一动而快乐或难耐的他一个人的宝贝。  
昌珉赶紧闭上眼睛避开他的目光，掐着他的肩膀凶狠地吻他，他一边逗毫无章法在他口腔里舔舔蹭蹭的舌头，一边安抚着揉捏昌珉胸前的乳粒。等昌珉不知道什么时候又放软了身体乖顺地任他摆弄时他才凑近昌珉的耳朵，含着耳垂故意压低了声音往他的耳道里喷气。  
“这么多年了还是害羞，嗯？”  
敏感点被他开发得清清楚楚，此刻正要反驳却又被捉住了臀肉肆意揉捏的昌珉挣扎了半天，最后只挣扎出半句不成调的呻吟。  
后面半句被咬着牙憋了回去。

“你倒是快点啊...”昌珉受不住他漫长又细致的撩拨，昏着头把下半身往他身上撞，他坏心眼地挪开，昌珉就圈着他的脖子贴上来。  
“我耽误您发表论文了吗，博士？”

他坏笑着趁昌珉身体一僵就把手探进穴口轻轻按压揉捏，昌珉的屁股立刻贴紧了他的手心，无意识地跟着他的动作扭动。  
食髓知味的空虚感快要把人逼疯了，偏偏这个时候他还凑过去与昌珉额头相抵，他们的呼吸交融在一起。  
“你走之后我往哪里寄信？”他异常耐心的问话在此刻正煎熬在情欲里的昌珉看来无疑是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，于是昌珉闭着眼睛拉着他的手就往自己后穴里狠命地戳。  
“往这里...嗯啊，进来一点...这里...”  
他没有想过昌珉会主动拉着他进攻，于是稳住了自己的呼吸声音里仍然带着笑:“这里？还是这里？”  
他伸手在软肉中翻搅，润滑液让昌珉的整个屁股都湿哒哒的，他毫不费力地凭着记忆找到了昌珉的某个特殊地带，并让昌珉因此发出混合着强烈快感的哭声。  
昌珉的脸也湿了，汗水和眼泪混在一起，被他安抚性地舔舐着眼角，“往这儿寄信啊？行，记住了。”  
然后他抽出手指，在昌珉微微睁开眼睛的时候把自己忍耐许久的性器送了进去，缓慢地碾过昌珉的前列腺。昌珉被手指揉按得敏感至极的穴肉被高于人体温度的性器刺激得一激灵，便不住地颤抖着晃动着腰，喘息呜咽着交代在了他的手里。  
他把手指间温凉的液体抹在昌珉的胸前，抱着昌珉开始挺动的同时舌尖轻柔地在昌珉的乳粒周围画着圈。昌珉蜷缩着脚趾把双腿缠上他的腰，胸脯微微发颤，仰着脖颈承受着他温柔的进攻，开始不受控制地呻吟起来。  
他一边开始幅度越来越大的撞击一边专心啃咬着昌珉胸前充血肿胀的乳头，直到昌珉承受不了一下子僵直着身体睁大失神的双眼拼命喘息时他才肯放过地理博士单薄的胸脯，又把脸贴到昌珉的耳朵上，仔仔细细地用鼻息和唇齿描绘着耳朵的形状。  
“你第一次主动跟我做爱是夏至那天，我正在准备人体解剖的期末考试，你合上我的书跟我说你的肋骨想我想到痛。”  
“然后你坐在我面前的桌子上脱衣服，脸都红了还一本正经地说是亚热带季风气候在夏季表现出的高温在帮我，老天都支持我们俩做爱。”  
“我当时笑话你，用我仅有的地理学常识说，江淮准静止锋都没有你眼泪多。”  
他自然而然地抽插着叙述着，要昌珉在混乱的时间线里高潮一次又一次，要敏感和愉悦混合起来的五彩斑斓的情欲穿越他不在的那几年，回到炎热的香港，再度进入和贯穿那个主动走进深渊的男孩子。  
“那个时候我把啤酒倒在你身上，就是街边上最便宜的冰镇啤酒。你一边伸舌头舔嘴边的酒，一边抵抗着酒精蒸发后留在身上的黏腻感，我还没动你自己先抓了狂。”  
“我想我真的很喜欢那样狭窄而高温的空间，你的汗都涂在我的身上，你靠着我喘息，你眼睛里只有我，和我身后窗户外面的天和太阳。”  
“我那个时候和现在一样，不知道怎么跟你说我有多喜欢你，我爱死你了，你知道吗。”  
“我想死在你身前，我真的好喜欢你，我喜欢你到要发疯了，我说不出来，我说别的什么都可以，我就是说不出来我爱你，比你抓紧我头发的时候还要爱你。”  
于是昌珉又一次到了高潮，手脚无力地瘫在床上，迷迷糊糊地接受着他的亲吻。

“还是要走吗。”他疼惜地理顺昌珉的头发，困倦至极的昌珉闭上眼睛乖巧地点点头。

7.  
昌珉起床的时候他正好有模有样地收拾好行李，于是他顺便回头冲着床上坐起还在犯迷糊的人露出微笑。  
“我决定啦，和你一起走。”  
昌珉的起床动作在短暂地停滞一秒之后又继续缓慢而有条不紊地进行，他有些近乎殷勤地给昌珉把早饭端到床边。

于是某天下午的时候他站在葵花地里发着愣。他第一次见火山脚下来着成片的向日葵，每一株都两三米高，他走在花中间仰着头伸手去够一颗看起来饱满瓜子，剥了外壳顺手塞进旁边画速写的昌珉嘴里。  
“你在画什么？”  
“这些十字代表火山主体玄武岩，下面的点点是我们现在所在的沉积盆地的黄土和粉砂粘土混起来的沉积物，一会儿我们上去看火山口的情况。”  
他愣了一下，“我们需要上去？”  
“是啊，”昌珉收拾好自己随身带的笔和小本子，站起身来拍拍自己身上的土，“这火山不知道是死是活，敢跟我一起上去吗？”  
“是死火山就拿着数据下来咱们接着赶路，活的就一起死在山上。”昌珉对着他露出有些俏皮但明明是挑衅的笑容。  
他看昌珉一眼，“数据重要吗？”  
昌珉不置可否地看着他，“你不上去算了。”  
他接着问，“要什么数据？”  
昌珉准备叹口气往前走，被他突然抓得死紧一脸莫名其妙：“要土壤和沉积物的，还有周围的植被做个样方。”

“...行。”  
他像是下了多大的决心一样把昌珉拎着抱了起来，往远离火山的方向猛跑了一段距离，昌珉反应过来开始敲打他后背的时候他终于停下，把昌珉放下来喘了两口气背上探测仪器的背包。  
“你在这儿等着别动，我上去测，测完了把数据全都带下来。”他把昌珉额前的碎发最后理顺，然后露出了仿佛诀别一样的笑容。

“如果我真的没回来的话，少一座火山的数据对你的研究应该没有太多影响吧？”

他有点不确定地看着昌珉的神色，生怕自己给他添乱。他记得他和昌珉在香港的时候有一次他失手删了昌珉的光纤光谱仪算出来的一个单色光谱四千多个数据，昌珉气得一天没理他。  
“如果生气的话，这次就别怪我了，对不起嘛。”他没忍住在昌珉的头毛上狠狠地揉了两下，这直接导致他刚刚理顺的额发又一次混乱起来，然后他扭过头就朝着火山跑去。

他跑得很快，可是他明明听到昌珉在身后笑，笑得几乎弯下身子：“郑允浩，你觉得你在我眼里比不上几个数据是不是？”  
“火山是死的，我刚刚骗你了。”

郑允浩回头的时候看到的就是沈昌珉毫无预兆满脸是泪，他一时不知道该说什么好，下意识跟着反问了一句，“你骗我？”  
“你也觉得我他妈吃饱了撑的跑来找你还装着矜持三天两头吊着你是不是？”  
“你也觉得我跟个狗皮膏药一样晚上缠着你做爱白天正经得像个婊子一样一次又一次推开你是不是？”  
“你觉得我就是想骗你，是不是？”  
他看着昌珉，昌珉在一口气喊出这些话之后泣不成声，“对我骗你的...骗着你和我一起上山，以后我一个人的时候回想起来我他妈还可以告诉自己没关系的我这辈子没白活，我年轻的时候喜欢过的人愿意跟我一起去死。”  
“可是你这次又推开我了。”  
“你推开我两次，第一次你背着我办护照，一个人跑来这么个冷死人的地方待了这么多年一句话都不说，是死是活都不知道。第二次你要一个人上山就为了我说的几个乱七八糟随便在哪里都可以测的数据，你就为了你所谓的成全是不是？”  
“你能不能在我们还可以相处的时间里不要推开我？让我以后多一点开心的回忆支撑我活下去？”  
“我干嘛要跑来找你啊，科研是幌子，我失业了，香港租的房子也到期了，房东说我不和别人合租就撵我出来。我他妈编了那么久的谎其实就是为了来看你一眼知道你过得好好的我就可以放心滚蛋自生自灭了，你知道吗我听到失业消息的第一反应就是收拾行李来找你，出来之后我才来得及想起来你已经有你好好的生活了我怎么好意思厚着脸皮让你再收留一个我？”  
“所以我们不可能在一起的，我想你都要想疯了，但是我不能一而再再而三地为难你了。”  
“可是我还是不甘心，所以路上写了那么多恶心死人的话，就是想看看，你还记不记得我。你既然都记得，我就更没理由死缠烂打非要你给我个结局了，你不欠我的。”  
昌珉的眼睛和鼻头都红红的，最后看着他努力地逼出一句漂亮又客气的体面话，“这段时间一直被你照顾着，真的很打扰你。”

然后被他用尽全身力气抱紧在怀里。  
“打扰个鬼，我都把命交给你了你不清楚吗。”

8.  
他们曾经在香港的夏天里疯狂地相爱。

“2000年0时0分，电视直播纽约时代广场的庆祝人潮，我有没有见过你？”  
他夜里做完实验回来的时候昌珉多半都斜靠在床头读诗和歌词，看到他蹑手蹑脚爬上床就关上书和笔记本把他踹下去刷牙洗脸。  
“郑允浩呀，我毕业了好想去北欧。”  
彼时他正在窄小的厕所里刷牙，咿咿呜呜地回应了两声，周末的时候去学校图书馆拿了两本欧洲旅行攻略回来研究。  
他的攻略和笔记本在床上摊开，他趴在床上懒洋洋地翻看着书里的碧海蓝天白婚纱，昌珉的脑袋枕在他腰窝，小腿伸出床外晃悠，脚后跟有一下没一下地敲着床腿。  
“书上都是法国意大利，还有英国德国西班牙，没几个北欧的景点哎...为什么想去北欧呢？”  
昌珉毛茸茸的脑袋蹭得他发痒，于是他挪了一下，差点闪着脖子的昌珉不满地敲他屁股，“因为要拉着你去北欧看极光啊，在极光底下给你表白，你要是不答应我就扒光你衣服让你冻死。”  
他失笑，“我什么时候忍心不答应你啊。”  
于是昌珉心满意足的坐起身把他的本子和攻略关上放在床头，然后握着他的手和他接吻。  
“不过就你这个技术要扒光我衣服，有点难。”得了好处的他看着昌珉亮晶晶的眼睛故意要笑话他，昌珉“呀”了一声就来挠他痒痒，他左右躲闪最后抓着空子钳制住昌珉的手。昌珉的脸红红的，有些羞怯但是微笑着。  
他的嘴唇贴着昌珉的，他压低声音说话，昌珉的嘴唇会和他的一起轻轻颤动。  
“昌朵，我好喜欢你啊。”

“别太过分，待会儿还要看点文献。”闭着眼睛睫毛都在抖的时候还想着该死的砂砾石，他笑着叹一口气然后扶着昌珉的腰含住昌珉的喉结。  
他的研究学者在他耐心的逗弄下很快丢盔卸甲，晕晕乎乎地配合着他的动作，无意识地挺着腰环着他的脖子断断续续地哼唧。  
他坐起来套弄着昌珉的性器，趁人不注意反手捞起了床头昌珉放着的那本地质学基础，随便翻到一页开始一边逗昌珉一边读。  
“沉积岩具有碎屑结构与非碎屑结构之分。通常情况下沉积岩由岩石碎屑、矿物碎屑、火山碎屑及生物碎屑等构成...”  
昌珉一下子睁开眼睛，慌乱中看到他正带着恶作剧得逞的笑容看着自己。昌珉耳尖通红，恼羞成怒地要抢他手里的书。  
“别怕。”他把书背到身后，专心舔吻面前脸皮薄的研究家。  
于研究学家又难为情又忍不住回应他热情但温柔的侵略，尝到甜头的人眯着眼睛又拿出了昌珉的课本。  
“碎屑岩类主要指母岩风化碎屑经搬运再堆积后胶结而成的岩石，包括砾岩与角砾岩，砂岩以及粉砂岩。”  
他一边在昌珉耳朵边上气定神闲地照本宣科，一边不老实地沿着昌珉的敏感带一阵撩拨，昌珉即使再不好意思也被撩拨得不太能听清他在讲什么专业术语了，低声喘着要抱紧他。  
就在昌珉决定彻底沉溺于情欲而完全无视他的念经的同时，他把手从昌珉的后穴退出来了一些。  
昌珉闭着眼睛把屁股往他手上坐，他就又挪开一点点，要昌珉又一次用屁股追着他的手耍赖一般轻轻晃动。  
“别动，”他拿冰冰凉凉的书脊敲了一下昌珉的屁股，昌珉被他敲得一挺腰，软绵绵地贴着他不动了，脸埋进他的颈窝里。  
像是为了奖励昌珉的配合，他的手指又滑进去，在更深的内壁碾磨搅蹭，昌珉含着他的锁骨轻轻舔啃，难耐地拿腿环住他的腰，屁股紧紧地夹住他的手指。  
“快给我...”  
昌珉想要了。他开心又更加顽劣地把书放回床头，停了手上的动作抽出手指，好整以暇地在昌珉耳朵边上煽风点火。  
“那个沉积岩堆积形成的沉积盆地...”

“研究你妈的沉积盆地噢，操我啊！”昌珉被折腾得没了理智，拉着他的腰往自己身上按。他看着自己想要得发疯的小情人，又是好笑又是喜欢地赶紧满足要求。

打那么一闹之后每次要是昌珉拿看文献做数据分析资料当幌子拒绝他的求好，他就捏着嗓子学那句“研究你妈的沉积盆地噢”，每次把昌珉气得要打他，又被安抚得无可奈何。  
不过最后他俩毕业分手，多年以后他直到看到昌珉已经画得游刃有余的沉积剖面图，才又从回忆里找出从前的荒诞夏天里这么一出喜剧。

他在火山下紧紧地拥抱着昌珉，哭闹过一场后情绪明显变好的昌珉凑到他耳朵边上轻轻吹一口气。  
“哎，你站的这个地方是沉积盆地喔。”  
他绷紧的神经忽然一点一点被回忆温暖得舒展起来，他闷闷地答应一声，任性着不肯放开已经与他多年前的印象有所不同的昌珉。  
“不要走了，我真的好喜欢你。”他最后也只憋出来了这么一句话。

9.  
“那天我突然间想通了很多事情，比如人和人的喜欢是不一样的。也许我的喜欢是和他一起做各种各样的事情，我想和他去看海，去逛街，去拍我看到的第一场极光，但是他的喜欢是成全我。他当时愿意选择退出我的生活，或者一个人上火山，都是他不惜放弃自己的意愿来让我感到开心一点。我总是怪他不知道和我一起面对生活，每次都把我从他身边推开，不知道我有多么胆小，以至于一点点问题就害怕得想躲在他的身后而不是硬着头皮去自己解决，不知道我有多么悲观，悲观到他第一次离开的那个星期我认真的考虑了无数种死法，最后决定去北欧，去他在的地方，去我曾经喜欢的地方呼吸着曾流淌在他大衣里的冷空气，然后自杀。”  
“可是那天我突然想到，这些我固执地认为他理应清楚的事情我从来没有告诉过他，而我也从来没有考虑过他是在什么样的情况下做出的这些决定。那天在火山下他反而被我吓到了，抱了我很久，生怕我真的一直误会他在推开我。他这个学心理的面对我从来不会去分析我有没有说谎话，我说我不喜欢他就没声音默默走开，我说我那样才开心他就真的想方设法帮我做到那样，我说什么他听什么，然后用超强的行动力去完成我的一个又一个想法。那天以前我清楚我自己面对他总是很自卑，我觉得他那么好一个人，一个人在北欧好不容易稳定下来，不能因为我的一两句话就改变生活轨迹。而且当时第一次他走真的让我很生气，觉得他以前说过的那些话包括我又见到他之后说过的那些听起来像情话的话都是假的，他还会推开我，我如果告诉他我那么潦倒又落魄，他会毫不犹豫赶我走，就像他自己离开我一样坚决。”  
“可是我真的很爱他，所以那个时候绝望地心想那就在自生自灭之前再次短暂地拥有这个人，所以我拉着他做爱，只有那个时候我能够感受到他是需要我的。他在我的世界里冲撞，把我的理性撞得稀碎，然后第二天起来我再次强迫自己不要陷进去，都是假的，好久不见的老炮友之间的交情嘛，不能当真的。”  
“我又害怕他觉得我轻薄又随便，又觉得他肯定是这么想的，所以我总是在喜怒无常，总是在生气，总是在抱怨。”  
“他在火山下抱着我的那天他哭了，他不明白我一句话他就可以给出生命的喜欢为什么我还是视而不见。那天我才知道他也自卑，他用尽全身的力气来满足我的那些个想法和要求，故意说的也好，随口提的也罢，只要能让我开心他都肯去做。他当初背着我搞签证到北欧也只是因为我和他吵架，我说他一无是处只知道拉着我出门，有本事他就滚去北欧住一辈子啊，不想再看到他了。那个时候我们吵是因为我刚刚收到了研究院的录取通知，回家准备庆祝，他却要拉着我说准备和我一起去北欧玩。我以为那天我给他发了短信，可是后来我才发现短信发给了别人，所以我回去就生气了，说他没有上进心，他那时候还没找到工作，抱着他那些旅游攻略看得我发火，可是我当时真的忘记了他就是个彻底的宅男，想出去纯属是为了让我开心。”  
“他一直没说话，吵累了我也就睡着了。我后来才听他说他那天一晚上没睡，第二天咬着牙去把给自己存的钱全都取出来，办了签证联系了房子，他从始至终都瞒着我做这些，我那时刚刚入职也忙，他在家表现得异常的乖，我以前说过他的坏习惯都改了，每天也要抱紧我才能睡觉。有一晚上我半夜还听见他在梦里喊我名字，那时候我还在想什么梦那么惨喊得怪悲伤的，结果过了段时间他突然告诉我他要走了，飞机票都订好了，让我照顾好自己。”  
“我说过，那个时候的我真的觉得天塌了，但是没有想过咬着牙决定离开我的他是怎么想的。他说他想过一万次要不就不走了留下来好好过日子，但是他那天才跟我说，想了那么久最终还是要走的原因只有一个。”  
“他说，‘我老是惹昌珉生气，只要我走了可以让昌珉开心一点，那我没关系的。’”  
“他这个笨蛋，我俩都他妈是笨蛋。我和他去看极光那天我都回忆过去了，就是希望他能想起我们也好得和一心同体一样过的，能够来主动抱抱我。结果他后来跟我说他想起来的是那个时候我撵他走，他没敢抱我，怕我生气。”  
“我真是要被他气死了。”  
“好了不聊了，他下午看完病人差不多该回来了，我去煮个奶茶。是啊，火山说开了之后我俩就回来了，他当他的心理医生，我暂时还在家住着，他让我去家附近的学校里当老师，过段时间去上班。”  
“奶茶包放哪儿了我找找...到时候你来北极玩带你去看极光啊，奶茶还是以前他在香港爱喝的那个味道，他上网买的。”  
“嗯嗯，你们俩也一切都要好好的，拜拜。”

10.  
他回到家的时候昌珉正抱着毯子缩在小沙发里看电视，电视里一节火车慢悠悠地开着，昌珉一边看一边打瞌睡。  
“嗯？奶茶在厨房温着。”被还有些冰凉的嘴唇贴着脸昌珉才睁开眼睛，还有些发蒙地看着面前的人。  
他有点好笑地问，“怎么不去床上睡？”  
“这个鬼地方天黑得早天一黑我就困了。”昌珉避开了他的问题，“快把大衣收拾挂好你想在屋里热死啊？”  
他把大衣在门口的衣帽架上挂好，嘴里却没有闲着，对于如何逗昌珉他已经轻车熟路，“是不是在等我啊？”  
“我发现你脸皮真的很厚，”昌珉扭过头来看着他，他笑嘻嘻地要去厨房拿他的奶茶，昌珉给他带了好多草莓味的，他之前没喝过。  
他喝到第一口草莓奶茶的时候昌珉搭在他肩膀上揪着他的耳朵。

“你最好清楚一点，我十七岁认识你到现在，每天都在等着你回来。”

晚上的时候昌珉去洗澡，他一时兴起决定拆开昌珉亲手带给他的最后一封信。他那时候总还是觉得写封信要留到他老死之前打开，成为他人生走马灯里最漂亮的绝笔。  
不过现在没必要了。他看着浴室里雾气蒸腾觉得这段时间实在是笑得太多牵扯得肌肉酸痛。

“刚刚学地理那会儿我觉得真没意思，地球就在往往复复的轮回里一次又一次重蹈覆辙。末次冰期以前亚欧大陆还是那么湿热，现在人人关心仿佛马上就会掉进海里的气候变暖其实也迟早会降温，降温又升温，你看这些古土壤里黑色的都是那个时候的生物留下来的有机质。我学的东西时间跨度太长了，以至于我觉得我这短短一生，我这连很多元素的半衰期都不到的一生可以没有你的存在，因为我的忍耐能力是在雨林里练过的，我觉得一会儿就过去了。可是我不能总站在仪器后面用地质年代看这个世界，物质在循环，甚至这个球体在某种程度上都在自证宿命论，不过我一定要承认的是我虽然只是一个短暂的瞬间，但是如果你一直我旁边的话，这种无聊的循环我也想要永远地循环下去。”  
“我的导师笑我，他说你这个讲歪理的人，唯物主义和唯心主义轮流来，哪个站在你这边你说哪个，最后也没说出个什么东西。我总在想如果我们是万千宏观无规则运动的粒子之一，我悄悄靠近你一点，那些无聊的科学家肯定不会发现。”  
“所以我来找你了。”

现在他和他的浴室一样水雾蒸腾了，昌珉快乐地洗澡，他听得到昌珉又在唱歌。

(全文完)


End file.
